


Blanket Stealer

by FrostyGalaxies



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post-Canon, frenrey, gordon thinks benrey is cute and so do I, he/they benrey, kind of, tell me if I should tag smth else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyGalaxies/pseuds/FrostyGalaxies
Summary: In which Benrey steals Gordon’s favorite blanket while he’s out grocery shopping.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	Blanket Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post by @write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr with a bunch of dialogue starters and this was based around the one “in my defense it looked very fluffy”
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Sorry if they seem ooc, this is only my second and a half time writing for hlvrai so I don’t have their characters down quite yet

Coming back into his apartment after grocery shopping wasn’t always a chore. He used to be able to only take one trip from his car to his flat, but now that Benrey decided he was a permanent addition, Gordon had to buy more food. Honestly, though, it wasn’t all that bad. Sure, the entity had just /showed up/ one day in front of his door. While it was raining. And soaked to the bone. Like some scene from one of those overly dramatic romance films, but having Benrey here wasn’t all bad. Occasionally he said something that made the physicist nearly die from laughter, and his wonder at seemingly the most mundane of tasks or objects was... kind of endearing. 

Wait. What?

Endearing? Benrey? No. Absolutely not. There was no way that Gordon found the person he killed, the person that tried to kill /him/, endearing. Never. 

That thought aside, Gordon didn’t mind it most of the time. And when Joshua came by every other weekend, the two actually got on fairly well. All things considered Gordon was terrified to have Benrey near his son, but he was actually pretty good with him. And Josh seemed to get almost immediately attached to his side. It was kind of cute in a strange way that put a feeling like a pit in Gordon’s stomach. Well. Maybe a pit was the wrong way to describe it because it wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling. He was probably just nervous considering what Benrey was, and what he’s capable of doing. 

But he was gentle with the five year old, listening to him and his outlandish stories, telling stories of his own. Gordon could’ve sworn he had described something that sounded like Xen during one of these stories. Gordon shuddered. He didn’t like to think of that place. 

Returning from his second trip with the grocery bags, Gordon quickly went about the task of putting things in their appropriate spot, calling out “Benrey! Come help me with the food!” as he did so. But Benrey didn’t show up. 

Now that he thought about it, the apartment was strangely quiet. No sound of the PlayStation or the Switch going in the background like there normally was. Gordon frowned slightly as he finished putting the items away, storing the reusable bags in their spot next to the counter, before exploring the space for the elusive alien. 

The living room seemed to be empty, strange considering that was were Benrey seemed to be most of the time but Gordon just shrugged it off. He looked then into what had once been a sort of at home office but had become Benrey’s room when they decided that they lived here. Not that they needed to sleep but Gordon had learned not to question anything he did a long time ago. The bathroom was empty and so was Josh’s room, the only place he hadn’t looked was his own room. Sighing, he pushed open his bedroom door. 

At first he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, just the mess of blankets he had left his bed that morning. Wait a minute. He could’ve sworn he had made his bed? Walking closer now, he saw that his favorite blanket, a fuzzy rust colored thing, was moving ever so slightly. Smiling just a little, Gordon lifted the blanket a bit trying to see its occupant, but the blanket seemed to have other ideas. 

The second Gordon lifted the end of it and let the smallest bit of light under it, the blanket was pulled out of his grasp while its occupant curled in tighter. Gordon couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at this. 

“Dude,” he said, voice low as he placed his hand on top of the blanket now and shook it slightly, earning a groan from within. “You’re in my blanket.”

He was met only with incoherent mumbling. 

“I didn’t quite catch that, you’re gunna have to speak up, man,” he teases, which felt a little unfair considering Benrey was clearly half asleep but, hey, it was his blanket. 

“M’comfy tho,” came the muffled voice again, more audible this time, “gotta replenish my hit points bro, quick save or whatever.” He rambled. Gordon smiled, half asleep Benrey was kind of cute. 

What. 

No. 

No, no, they weren’t /cute/. Gordon absolutely did not like them that, not like- not like /that/! Friends could think their friends were cute, right? RIGHT?!

“You can do that with your own blanket,” Gordon continued, his thoughts going wild in his head. He needed to stop thinking. Tentatively, he reached out again to pull the end of the blanket up again and was met with two slightly glowing and very tired looking yellow eyes. “You look like shit.” Was all he said then. 

“Nah,” Benrey drawled, “I’m the pinacle of, uh, not-shit or whatever. Totally poggers, bro.” They sat up then, the blanket dangling off their shoulders, “you interrupted my save file tho, dude, not cool. Gotta- gotta boot up a new one now.” They stood leaving the blanket where they were laying previously. “Sorry ‘bout stealin’ your blankie, but in my defense it was real fluffy, bro.” He said before leaving around the corner. 

Gordon found himself once again thinking of his strange roommate as ‘cute’.

Maybe having a crush on them wasn’t so bad. 

—

Benrey woke up the next morning with the orange blanket draped over him and smiled.


End file.
